Sweets
by Cool Heat
Summary: Sharing various confectionaries with the person you care for on the week of Valentine's Day and even on the day itself, is one thing couples or even trios would like doing together. [various inazuma go ships, mostly from galaxy]


**happy valentine's day! this fic is dedicated to all my friends like (insert random names of friends lol)~**

**also, i have a few friends who have a prom today, tomorrow, or before this day so idk good luck? i hope your dates (literally) break their legs! (just go stag, thats what im gonna do lol) (and please dont take this message _too_ seriously...please.)**

**disclaimer: inazuma go/chrono stone/galaxy © level-5, pic is by pixiv id=34247917**

**ships (in order of this fic): minamana, munetaku, alpha/beta/gamma, kusakono, taiyou/yukimura/kishibe friendship (and kyouten and one-sided taiten), tetsusakuhaya, ranmasa**

* * *

**Sunday: Macarons**

"Minaho!" a voice called out for the orange-haired boy. Minaho turned around to see Manabe running after him, holding a paper bag in his hand.

He stroked his chin, staring at the paper bag Manabe was holding onto. What, in the name of Sherlock, was inside that bag?

When Manabe made it to Minaho's side, he was panting and catching his breath. He had to run from his house to the park, just to find Minaho.

"Hey Minaho, I was wondering if, you would like to try something for me?" Manabe asked nervously.

Minaho smiled, "Of course! What would my closest friend in Earth Eleven want me to try?"

Manabe pulled out the paper bag he was holding onto and placed his hand inside. When he pulled it out, and Minaho was shocked to see a pale orange macaron in his hand. Did Manabe...?

"A-Ah..." Manabe started to speak, "I made this, with the help of my mom. I may be-well, according to everyone-really intellectual in math, but I'm not great at all in baking. But you know, I-"

"You made this for me, Manabe-kun?" Minaho interrupted him.

Manabe nodded slowly as a reply. Before the nerd could say something once again, Minaho took the macaron from Manabe's hand in a rude manner and ate it. Manabe grew mad about it, now that's just plain mean!

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Manabe asked furiously, clenching his fists.

Minaho didn't listen to Manabe, his thoughts stuck on analyzing the taste of the macaron he ate.

"Hmm, tastes like an orange...sugary and creamy on the inside...why, Manabe, your baking is stupendous!" Minaho remarked, "What flavor is this?"

"Umm, _Fleur d' Oranger_..." Manabe replied.

"Ah, well, let me just say that you have done a great job baking these! I would like more!" Minaho exclaimed, excitement filled up in the tone of his voice.

Manabe was shocked about it, "R-Really?"

Minaho nodded, "Yup!"

"I'm glad you loved it, Minaho! Actually, I would also like to ask you something too..." Manabe spoke up, his nervousness building up inside him once more.

"Oh, what is it this time?" Minaho asked.

"Well, Valentine's Day is near. And you know, I just wanted to ask if-"

"Be your date?" Minaho interrupted the purple-haired boy.

Manabe nodded, "Yeah, because...you know...I...kinda like you?"

Minaho stared at him for a pretty long time, to the point that Manabe is starting to get scared of him. Suddenly, Minaho grabbed Manabe's hand and went near his face.

"Well, be if you're willing to be Watson, will you accept me being your Sherlock?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"M-Minaho! Seriously, hmph...sure, why not." Manabe said. He was blushing a little bit for what Minaho just said.

"Great! Now Watson, let's go solve cases together!" Minaho yelled excitedly, dragging Manabe away to wherever he wanted to go.

Ah, well, at least it was the weekend.

* * *

**Monday: Cookies**

Ibuki was staring at something inside the window of a bakery shop. In the display, was a platter of small, chocolate chip cookies. There we're other cookies, some decorated with sprinkles and others were oatmeal and white chocolate cookies.

He licked his lips, just seeing the confectionaries made him hungry.

"Man, Valentine's Day is near and I really want to give these to..." he stopped talking when a certain person came into his mind. No, no, NO, not him...not that guy, as much as he wanted to, he was a little scared to do it.

"Well, the only time to buy these cookies is today. We're leaving tomorrow for Grand Celesta Galaxy, so better make the most out of it today."

And he entered the store, with fear building up inside him.

**...**

That night, Ibuki walked back to the area where he was staying in during the supposed FFI. Everyone was already eating dinner upon his return.

He noticed Sakura, Hayato, and Tetsukado were seated together, talking to each other. Kusaka was seated next to Konoha, it's been like that since he confessed to her. Despite Konoha's decline, Kusaka still made efforts to be closer to her. Manabe and Minaho were together, laughing and talking and probably solving problems they made up in their heads. And he saw that Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi were seated together, with the new guy, Zanakurou.

"Shindou-san! I'm so pumped about tomorrow!" Tenma exclaimed cheerfully, pumping his fists into the air.

Shindou smiled, "Yes, I'm pretty enthusiastic about it too. I really want to see what bestows beyond out own planet, after all."

Tsurugi and Zanakurou weren't involved in the conversation, seeing how they're talking to each other right now.

Ibuki sighed and decided to eat dinner right now and wait for Shindou to finish eating.

A little later, everyone left the dining room which only left Tenma, Shindou, and Ibuki in the room.

"Ah, Shindou-san! I better check up on Tsurugi. See you later!" Tenma said to Shindou, stood up from his chair and left the room.

"See you, Tenma." Shindou replied.

Oh, now it's just Shindou and Ibuki.

Shindou glanced at Ibuki. He was eating a lot more than usual today, and he looked like something was bothering him. Curious, he stood up from the chair and walked to Ibuki's table.

"Hey, Ibuki." Shindou greeted him.

Ibuki startled up in a jolt and looked at Shindou with a nervous look on his face. The brown-haired boy didn't notice his expression and just took a seat next to him.

"So...how are you? Seems like you were out all day." Shindou said.

Ibuki nodded and smiled shyly, "Ah, yeah...I was busy...buying something!"

"Oh? And what did you buy?" Shindou asked.

Ibuki sweated nervously when he heard Shindou ask that. Oh damn, of all times, it had to be now?

"Uhh, sweets! Y-Yeah, sweets..." he stuttered out loudly.

"Ooh, are they for someone? If not, may I try some?" Shindou asked, smiling at Ibuki.

Scared of what might happen, Ibuki took out a paper bag, placed his hand inside, and took out a chocolate chip cookie. He handed it to Shindou and the latter took it, taking a bite of it and after a while, he smiled.

"These are good!" Shindou exclaimed, "May I have some more?"

Without a second thought about it, Ibuki handed to Shindou the paper bag and stood up.

"Th-They're...really for you, Shindou." Ibuki spoke up.

"Wha...? Ibuki, what are you talking about?" Shindou asked.

"W-Well, they're yours! It's a Valentine's Day gift from me to you and I wish I could have given it to you on that day but since we're leaving tomorrow and not coming back for some time, why not now?" Ibuki spoke up once more, putting in more vigour in his words.

Shindou blinked once, blinked twice, then he stood up and hugged Ibuki. Smiling, he murmured.

"That's...nice of you, Ibuki. Thanks..." Shindou smiled at him.

Ibuki blushed as he felt Shindou's warm hug. He hugged him back, and trying to not think that what was happening was pretty awkwa-

"Guys! Shindou and Ibuki are hugging~" they heard Tenma's voice shout out. They looked at the door and saw Tenma grinning, with a camera in his hand...ah crap.

* * *

**Tuesday: Tarts**

"Alpha! Gamma!" Beta's voice called for the two boys.

The said girl barged into the boys' room, breaking the door in the process. Alpha and Gamma were shocked to see the broken door. But before they could say something, Beta grabbed their collars and dragged them elsewhere.

"B-Beta! What's with the sudden rage?" Gamma asked, feeling scared.

"Yes. Why?" Alpha said with a emotionless tone in his voice.

Beta, still dragging Gamma and Alpha, brought them to the kitchen and settled them on the floor. She took out aprons and hairnets and threw it at them.

"Since Valentine's Day is coming near, I want to bake some tarts for each other!" Beta proclaimed.

Alpha and Gamma paused and looked at each other, "Tarts?"

"Yeah!", Beta exclaimed, "Strawberry tarts!"

She took out a cookbook that was lying on the kitchen table and showed to the page where she found the tarts recipe.

"We've got no time to lose now!" she exclaimed, and started preparing the ingredients.

**...**

"...Gamma..."

"Yes, Alpha?"

"I'm not sure...if I'm doing this right..."

Gamma didn't understand at all what Alpha was talking about, but when he turned around. He saw Alpha holding a tray of...black...bread?

"...Alpha, what is that?" Gamma asked, feeling a little scared inside.

"The tarts." Alpha answered.

"And, why do they look so...burnt?" Gamma asked again.

"I don't know. I left it in the oven for around 15 minutes." Alpha replied.

"15 MINUTES?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gamma exclaimed and grabbed Alpha's collar, bringing him near to his face, "If Beta ever finds out about this, she is going to fu-"

"Going to what, Gamma?~" a voice interrupted Gamma.

The white-haired boy froze on the spot when he heard the voice. That voice was so familiar to him, like he heard that voice some time ago. He turned around slowly, and behind him, was an angry Beta.

"B-Beta, I can-"

"Did you burn those tarts, Gamma?" Beta asked.

"N-No! Alpha did!" Gamma protested, waving his hands to her.

"Oh, PUH-LEASE! I know you did it, right, Alpha?~" Beta spat out, and turned to Alpha smiling and to hear his reply.

"Yes. He did it." Alpha said.

"A-ALPHA, YOU-"

"Gamma, come back here now~" Beta's voice rang in Gamma's ears, and Gamma watched Beta take a pan and pointed it at him. She smirked and her eyes changed to a darker violet colour.

"...N-Never...!" Gamma exclaimed, and started running away.

"Oh, that's so typical of him~ that's why, I love that idiot!" Beta squealed, and started running to Gamma's direction.

Meanwhile, Alpha just stood there. His hands covered with mittens holding onto the burnt tray of tarts. He blinked twice and decided to make another batch of tarts, just for Beta after she gives Gamma a good beating.

* * *

**Wednesday: Chocolate (Chocolate Fountain, actually)**

"Hmm, what's a chocolate fountain doing in the ship?" Konoha asked, her curious eyes averting to the chocolate fountain that was placed on top of a table.

Kusaka was next to her and noticed the chocolate fountain. Smiling, he walked to it and started looking through it.

"A-Ah, Kusaka-san...what are you doing?" Konoha asked, quivering as they might get scolded for touching something not there's.

"Just looking and trying to make it work, Konoha!" Kusaka replied, and when he pressed a button, the chocolate fountain started to work.

Konoha sighed in relief, well, at least it didn't break or anything. Then she looked at Kusaka, who was surprisingly holding two sticks with fruits and marshmallows on it. The fruits and marshmallows were dipped in chocolate

"Would you like to try, Konoha?" Kusaka asked, smiling at her.

Konoha looked at Kusaka doubtfully before taking the stick from him. She took a nervous bite of the strawberry on the stick. Then her expression changed, she smiled and started eating more of fruits and marshmallows. They tasted good!

"Th-This is so...good..." Konoha murmured.

Kusaka smiled and took some for himself and ate it. As the couple ate, Kusaka noticed that there was a stain of chocolate on her mouth.

"Konoha..."

"Hm?"

"There's...something on your face." Kusaka said.

Carefully, he moved close to Konoha's side and with his finger, wiped away the chocolate on her mouth. He smiled at her, "There was chocolate on your face, Konoha."

Konoha stared at him and blushed furiously after realizing what he did. She stood up and bowed at him, "I-I'm sorry, for making things awkward...Kusaka-san!" she stuttered and scurried away.

Kusaka sighed. Honestly, she shouldn't be so shy. He really liked her so much, and he wanted to prove it. Besides, Valentine's Day was near. He stood up and followed her.

"Konoha, wait, don't say that!" he exclaimed.

Little did he know, was that Manabe and Minaho were watching him. Minaho did a smirk while Manabe just wrote down stuff on his little notebook.

"My, my, a lot of couples in the team lately!"

* * *

**Thursday: Cupcakes**

"...I miss Tenma." Taiyou said with a sigh.

Yukimura and Kishibe were with the orange-haired boy. They heard what he said, and decided to listen to him.

"I never got the chance to say goodbye to him. When I heard he already left, I was kind of heartbroken. Ever since he got together with Tsurugi, a little part in me dies everyday." he murmured loudly.

Yukimura made a small gasp. Tenma was dating Tsurugi? Since when were they ever together? No one said anything about the relationship. Or...was it kept a secret.

"Taiyou, I never knew that...you and Tenma are close friends, right?" Kishibe asked.

Taiyou nodded, "But he likes Tsurugi more. They're more close and share a lot more things together. I'm kind of jealous of Tsurugi, being able to be with the boy I love."

Taiyou took out a box and opened it. Inside, there were cupcakes. Small, chocolate-flavoured cupcakes. They were decorated with little things like sprinkles, Oreo crumbs, marshmallows, icing, all things sweet in particular.

"I wanted to give him this tomorrow, but since they left for Grand Celesta Galaxy...this is useless to me." he muttered.

Yukimura smiled, "Well, you can share it with us!"

"Yeah!" Kishibe exclaimed.

Taiyou looked at them with a puzzled look, "Wha...?"

"Taiyou, you know...Valentine's Day isn't just a day for lovers. It's for friends as well." Kishibe pointed out.

"Yeah! You don't always have to show your love with the person you love. Friends are there for you, we can be your so called "lovers" for tomorrow!" Yukimura explained.

"R-Really...?" Taiyou asked, "Wow, I never knew...I was thinking about Tenma so much, I forgot about friends."

"Yup!" Yukimura and Kishibe grinned at him.

"Well, thanks you guys...since you say so, let's eat the cupcakes!" Taiyou exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yay!"

And the three friends ate the cupcakes happily, they talked and laughed all day. Taiyou never felt so happy since the day he met Tenma, because now, he found a cure to his lovesickness: friends.

* * *

**Friday: Ice Cream**

"Tetsukado, Hayato, there's dessert!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at the bowl's filled with ice cream that Minori and Aoi are handing out. They said it's in commemoration of Valentine's Day.

Her table mates, Tetsukado and Hayato

Hayato looked at her and smiled, "Ah, sure, sure!" he said.

Tetsukado grinned, stood up from his chair and followed Sakura. Hayato stood up and followed, walking casually. But deep inside him, he didn't like ice cream that much...

...or the day that Earth is celebrating at this moment.

Moments later, Sakura, Tetsukado, and Hayato walked back to their chairs with bowls of ice cream on their hands. They got the same flavor, strawberry.

"Wah~ my favorite ice cream!" Sakura squealed in joy. She took a spoonful of it and ate it slowly and happily. Meanwhile, Tetsukado was practically scarfing it all down. And Hayato, he was eating it slowly.

_"This is stupid...strawberry tastes disgusting."_ he thought in his head.

Then he thought of something, an idea that could probably bring shame to the two bozos he's with. He smirked, thinking of the idea just made him feel so...great. But he kept his good guy composure, smiled, and started talking.

"Hey, Sakura, Tetsukado, I have an idea on what to do to make our ice cream eating session more interesting!" he exclaimed.

"Oh? What's that?" Sakura and Tetsukado asked in unison.

Hayato smiled...or smirked?, "Well, let's play a game!"

"Oooh, I love games! What kind?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Well, it's simple. We have a contest on who will finish the ice cream first! The last one to finish will have a punishment. Since it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, why not let the punishment that the unlucky person much kiss someone?" Hayato suggested.

Tetsukado and Sakura looked at each other and smiled, "Sure, why not!" they challenged, their hands holding onto the spoons as it pointed down on the ice cream. Oh, they are _damn_ ready.

Hayato grinned, "Great! And it starts in three...two...ONE!"

...

"Well, Hayato, seems you lost to your own challenge!" Sakura giggled.

Hayato glared at the empty ice cream bowl. He just finished it, and he was the loser. Now, he has to kiss someone. Oh, who will be the lucky person?

"Well, who are you kissing, Hayato?" Tetsukado asked.

Hayato kept quiet, not saying anything and looking at both Tetsukado and Sakura with such disgust.

_"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this..."_ he thought.

He stood up, grabbed onto Sakura, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sakura just stood there in shock, unable to believe what's happening. Hayato is kissing her...kissing...her.

Hayato let go and walked away, not saying a word. That's when Sakura noticed that everyone saw what Hayato did. Not one ever spoke at all.

"Ah, Sakura...this is odd..." Tetsukado whispered to her.

Sakura nodded, "Y-Yeah...well, Happy Valentine's Day, Tetsukado!" she exclaimed and kissed said boy's cheek. Afterwards, she ran back to her.

Now it's Tetsukado's turn to stand there in shock. A girl just kissed him, he...couldn't believe it.

"What...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" he shouted, blushing.

* * *

**Saturday: Cake**

_"Hey, did you hear about Kirino-san?"_

_"Yeah, his girlfriend broke up with him. And on Valentine's Day too."_

_"I heard that girl had to do it because she's moving to another town."_

_"And also, she's with another guy?"_

_"No way!"_

_"He's cute, I saw pictures...but Kirino is way cuter!"_

_"Ah, I feel sorry for Kirino-san..."_

**...**

Kariya didn't want to another bit of news about that breakup. Kirino's already depressed, and just talking about it online where he can see what you're talking about will just make him even more depressed.

He opened his laptop and went to his Inatter account. And there it is, more about the news of Kirino...

_"Kirino is such an unlucky guy..."_

_"I saw him at the supermarket today, and I tried asking him about it but he just hissed at me and walked back home."_

"Shut the hell up, you guys..." Kariya murmured and blocked the two people talking about it.

He sighed, he wanted to cheer up his senpai because of that...thing. But how? How will he do it? Kariya thought and thought long and hard for a solution...until...an idea came into his mind.

"That...might work!" he exclaimed.

He grabbed his wallet and checked the money inside. Hm, he had enough to buy what he wanted. That would sacrifice all his savings though, but that didn't matter...he's doing this for a friend, after all.

Kariya ran to the door, left Sun Garden and started running all the way to the bakery.

**...**

Kirino was lying down on the bed, sulking over the recent events on Valentine's Day. It made him sick now, love makes him sick. He held onto a soccer ball, hugging it tightly.

He wished Shindou was here, he would be able to comfort him. But no, he's out in space, fighting aliens! Oh, what luck...

"Ranmaru, it's time for lunch!" he heard his mom call for him.

"I'm not hungry, Mom..." he responded.

He heard her mom sigh, "Look, I know you're still depressed over that but you have to move o-"

"I CAN'T MOVE ON, MOM! NOT WHEN THE PERSON I HAVE LOVED FOR THREE YEARS DISAPPEARS FROM MY LIFE!" Kirino yelled, and he threw his soccer ball to the wall. His mother didn't speak anymore and left him alone.

Kirino sulked on his bed and cried for the fifth time today. He tried to reminisce the memories he had with her, but thinking about it just made him feel pain. It hurts thinking of her.

A little later, his mother knocked on the door again.

"Ranmaru, someone is here to see you." she said.

_"Oh, I wonder who would be visiting me at this time..."_ he thought, still in same position he was in.. He told his mom to let the guest looking for him in his room.

Moments later, he heard a knock on the door and followed by a voice of someone he knew so well.

"Kirino-senpai, may I come in?" a voice asked.

Kirino recognized the voice right away and stood up to open the door. When he did, he found his junior, Kariya Masaki standing in front of him, and in his hand, he was holding a big box. He walked inside the room.

"Kariya, what are you doing here?" Kirino asked, closing the door.

"A-Ah...senpai, I'm here because I wanted...to cheer you up." Kariya said, "Please sit down, Kirino-senpai...!"

Kirino sat down on the floor and Kariya did the same. He laid out the box in between them and when he opened it, inside of the box was a strawberry shortcake. It was decorated with strawberries, whipped cream, small pink candies and, ice cream. The pink-haired boy stared at it, strawberry shortcake was his favorite kind of cake.

"Kariya..." he murmured.

Kariya took out a fork from his pocket, sliced a piece of the cake, and pointed it at Kirino's face.

"It's good, senpai!" he exclaimed.

Kirino took the fork from Kariya and ate the piece of cake. He smiled, oh how he loved the taste!

"Th-Thanks, Kariya..." Kirino said, "But...why are you doing this?"

Kariya grinned, "Isn't it obvious, I want you to be happy!"

Kirino was confused, why did the guy that always made fun of him...want him to be happy?

"I know, you think it's "wrong" for me to be like that. But that was in the past, alright? Ever since that time when Kinako came in and you wanted to join us to go to Jeanne's era, I've seen a side of you that touched me. Now, I don't want you sad anymore..." Kariya explained.

Kirino felt so touched. He was right, he shouldn't be sad anymore. Even if that thing happened, he shouldn't cry over such a petty thing. Maybe she'll come back to him...maybe, he'll find someone else to love. Maybe that new love he's looking for is standing right in front of him.

"R - I mean, Kariya..." he went closer to him and held on Kariya's hand, "Thanks..."

Kariya smiled softly, "You're welcome, Kirino-senpai."

Kirino leaned to Kariya and gave him a kiss. He clutched his junior's hand tightly, not wanting a great moment to get taken away again from him.


End file.
